shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiza
Saiza otherwise known as the Spiky Hurricane (サイレントハリケーン Sentan Harikēn) is a bounty hunter and the captain of the Saiza Bounty Hunters. He (along with his crew) acted the initial antagonists during the Oister Shell arc but later became supporting characters all the way through to the Riruk Kingdom arc. Through his interactions with the Crimson Wing Pirates, he has built an alliance with their crew and has become the sworn brother of Scott D. Rio. Saiza was born in the and lived his life full of hope and dreams, aspiring to become someone famous that would never be forgotten. His hometown unfortunately, was burned down by the Checkmate Pirates led by Phenom who slaughtered everyone and everything Saiza held precious to his heart. Saiza's dream was warped and twisted and he became a man full of vengeance and hate, doing anything he could to obtain the power to hunt and kill Phenom. His grudge against the ruthless pirate motivated Saiza enough to train his body rigorously to the absolute human limit, giving him super human abilities. Saiza used his new found abilities to become a bounty hunter, in the hopes of one day meeting Phenom again to exact his revenge. He came across several intriguing individuals, all whom he would later recruit into his group and form a powerful group of fighters. Though he has no personal beef with normal pirates, Saiza has stereotyped most of them under the same category as Phenom, that being they're cowardly and lunatic. It wasn't until meeting Scott D. Rio that his opinion of them changed and he found himself befriending the very same people he was going to kill. Saiza was so impressed with Rio's character that he held a ceremony for the two of them to become sworn brothers and offered to help Rio in his endeavor to assist the future queen. Saiza's crew has noticed that Saiza has lost most of his aggressiveness ever since meeting Rio and they feel much more comfortable in his presence because of it. Since the invasion of Riruk Island, Saiz and the rest of the Bounty hunters have not been seen or heard from, but it can be assumed that they are currently in the New World searching for the Checkmate Pirates. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Site Navigation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Ninja Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Saiza Bounty Hunters Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Reach For The Sky